


Bettie Page Presents

by cjmarlowe



Series: Life Is Waiting For You [21]
Category: Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: AU, F/M, Spanking, exposure/striptease, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmarlowe/pseuds/cjmarlowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Study breaks come in all shapes and sizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bettie Page Presents

"What's wrong?" says Megan, pulling out the chair next to him at the kitchen table. Kris didn't even know she was there until she sat down, and isn't sure what she even means by 'what's wrong?'

"Nothing?" he says, looking up at her as he turns the page. She really does look concerned, though, and Kris wonders if he's bleeding from the ears or something and just hasn't noticed.

"You look worried," she says. "Concerned. You have all these little wrinkles, right here." And because it's Megan she doesn't just point but brushes a finger over the skin at the corner of his eye.

"Those are smile lines," says Kris, "which means you have nothing to worry about." He turns another page, but barely even reads the words on it. "So do you have a key now, or did Cale leave the door unlocked again?"

"I've always had a key," she says. "I watch you when you sleep."

"Wait, what?"

"Just kidding," she says. "Steve gave me a key ages ago, for emergencies. But I didn't use it today. I knocked, but the door was open so I figured someone was home. And lo and behold, here you are, looking extremely unhappy."

"Not unhappy," Kris promises her. "I'll give you a little stressed, though. I've got a lot of reading to get through and it's not going really well."

"You need a break, then," says Megan. "How long have you been at that?"

"I don't know, a few hours?" says Kris. He looks over at the clock on the microwave but his vision is swimming a little bit and he can't quite make it out.

"If you can't answer that question, you _definitely_ need a break," says Megan. "Come on, let me get you remind off you...what are you reading, anyway?"

"Economic theory."

Megan makes a face, either at the subject matter or his choice to study it or both. "Okay, you _definitely_ need a break from that. Possibly a long one."

"I don't have time for a long break if I want to finish this," says Kris. "Is it too late to change my mind about this whole college thing?"

"Well, no," she says, stealing a warm grape from the bunch that's been sitting in front of Kris for at least an hour, probably more. "But after investing three years, you probably want to see it through to the end at this point. I sense that you're just that kind of guy."

"You sense, or you have devised after two years of watching me sleep?"

"A little of this, a little of that," she says. "Am I going to have to do something drastic to tear you away from that? Because you know I will."

"I _know_ you will," says Kris, taking three grapes and popping them all in his mouth at the same time. Megan makes a little piggy nose at him. "Maybe when I finish this chapter."

Megan is quiet, which should probably have been Kris's first warning sign. At first he thinks she's just letting him work, but when he looks up he sees she's gotten out of her seat, is looking at him coyly and toying with the top button of her shirt.

"Oh, that's just not fair," says Kris.

"It's totally fair game," she says, unbuttoning just two buttons and pulling one of the sides open so he just gets a glimpse of the space between her breasts. "I did warn you."

She did warn him, but Kris had been imagining things more like wedgies and whoopee cushions and food fights.

He's well and truly distracted now, though, and when she starts humming as she strips, button after button as her shirt starts to fall open, he can't help but grin at the effort.

"Like what you see?" she says playfully, letting the shirt fall just to her elbows before turning around to expose her bare back as the rest of the shirt falls away, catching on her wrists and then drifting to the kitchen floor. She bends forward, shakes her bottom at him, then starts in on the buttons of her jeans where Kris can't see.

"Oh, now that _really_ isn't fair," he says, but he can't keep his eyes off her.

She hums louder now, something low and sultry, then sings some throaty nonsense words as she turns back around, peels the jeans away from her hips and then lets them sit there for a moment as she gives him a full body wiggle. Kris licks his lips and tries to reach out to touch her but she slaps his hand away.

"No touching," she admonishes him, then bends over towards him so he can see down her bra, and strips right out of her jeans, inch by inch. She kicks them off when she's done, landing half on her chair and half on the floor, then she raises her arms above her head and gives him a little dance, writhing and turning and ending up leaning forward onto the kitchen counter with her back to him. She dips her finger in the jar of raspberry jam sitting on the counter, and slowly sucks it off while he watches.

He knows he's obviously turned on, but seriously, who wouldn't be, after that? Anyone who has any interest in women, anyway. It would take a stronger man than Kris to be indifferent to a nearly-naked Megan in his kitchen.

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to smear you in strawberry jam?" says Kris. "Because I'm a little kinky, but I'm not sure I'm _that_ kinky."

Megan looks coyly back over her shoulder and smiles at him, wiggling her ass. "No," she says, "but it's the part where you can spank me if you want." And okay, yeah, that's definitely more Kris's kink, and he's sure it's showing all over his face. "Or are you the one who likes to be spanked?"

Kris _definitely_ isn't good at masking his reaction to that one.

"Oh," says Megan, and grinsat him and wiggles her ass again. "Well _this_ has certainly been a successful distraction."

Kris tries to be discreet as he adjusts himself in his pants. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm going to be a little distracted for a while yet," he mutters.

"We could..." said Megan, and nods his hear upwards, to her bedroom upstairs. "If you wanted."

It isn't that Kris has any real objection to that—and his body certainly has no objections at all—but he really does have to get this reading done this afternoon because he has a gig with the guys tonight and then class in the morning. If they do this, he'll basically have to leap back out of bed afterwards and leave her there and he'll just feel like a real jerk for it.

"If it helps," says Megan, "I have to go to work in two hours."

"Tommy's not home, right?"

"He has class," says Megan, grinning merrily and knowing as well as Kris does that if Tommy catches wind of what they're doing he'll offer a play-by-play, both during and afterwards.

And the truth is that Megan's safe and comfortable and Kris _could_ use an hour or so to relax before getting back to his reading. He's pretty sure they've done studies to prove that taking sex breaks in the middle of studying is actually good for concentration. Well, maybe not sex breaks, but breaks anyway.

"Quick, before someone else sees me like this," says Megan, though everyone in the house has _already_ seen her in her underwear, thanks to the sixth annual start-of-term breakfast. Turns out it _is_ more fun when you're one of the ones allowed to keep your shorts on.

Kris actually chases her up the stairs in the end, and gets one good smack on her bottom in before they reach her bedroom. She slams the door behind him, tripping Kris right before he reaches the bed so that he sprawls out face first all over it.

"Oh, how tempting is _that_?" she says, and gets a good smack of her own in before Kris can roll over. After she does that, he really isn't in any hurry to roll over anyway. "Interesting."

"I have many secrets," says Kris. "I am deep like the ocean."

"If you think the fact that you like to be bossed around and spanked is a secret, I have some news to break to you," she says, giving him another swat before he finally does turn over, if only to watch her for a little while.

Megan's show isn't quite over yet.

When he's finally looking, she starts humming again, something low and sultry, and lets one of her bra straps slip off her shoulder. She makes a little "oops" look when it does, and wiggles a little bit till the other one falls too. She turns around slowly, unhooks her bra, then catches it in her arms when she turns back around, her breasts almost but not quite exposed now.

Kris whistles at her and grins as she finally spreads her arms and tosses the bra at him.

"I think I'll let you take care of the rest, though," she says as she crawls onto the bed on all fours, catching the hem of Kris's t-shirt in her teeth and tugging it upwards. She gets it to just below Kris's pecs before Kris takes over, pulling it off over his head and tossing it away recklessly. She uses her teeth on his jeans, too, and Kris lets her do that for a little while, her face rubbing against his enclosed cock, before he finally takes care of those too with about a tenth of the finesse that she'd used when she'd taken off her own clothes.

"I would have gotten there eventually," she says, then gives Kris's thigh a little nip instead before crawling back up the bed to kiss his lips. Her breasts are right there overtop of him, and Kris doesn't waste any time giving them some well earned attention before letting one of his hands wander down between her legs, rubbing over her damp panties then pushing them out of the way.

"I want to..." he says, but she stops him, moves his hand aside so she can pull her panties off one-handed.

"I'm getting the real deal this time," she says, though when Kris goes to finger her again she doesn't stop him. This time it's a build-up to something else. When she strokes his cock, long slow strokes, that's just a prelude too. Though it won't be if they keep it up for too much longer. Kris has been watching her for too long not to be more than ready for this right now.

"Just let me—" says Kris, reaching off the bed for his jeans.

"I'm on the pill," Megan tells him, but Kris grabs his condom anyway, not because he's worried about where she's been but because he doesn't want her to have to worry about where he has.

It only takes him a moment, then Megan is swinging her leg over and lowering herself onto him before Kris has to do anything else at all. "I like it like this," she says, which doesn't surprise him. Kris likes it like this too, which probably doesn't surprise her.

"Can I call you cowgirl?" says Kris, and Megan laughs and squeezes him with her knees and then leans back onto her arm and starts moving, riding him hard. She's not quiet or shy, and Kris feels free to let out noises of his own, quiet sounds somewhere in between a grunt and a cry as he moves deep inside her.

Megan gives his leg a squeeze than moves forward, bracing herself on her arm again and then dipping in to give him a wet, affectionate kiss. "So much better than studying," she murmurs, and Kris definitely can't argue with that.

Possibly because he's having trouble remembering what 'studying' is right now.

"Grab my ass," she tells him, which Kris does without even having to think about it. "I'll come faster."

It's both an enticement and a relief, because the way she's got him, Kris can't go for a super long time anyway. He could probably stretch it out if he tried, but he doesn't want to try today, he just wants to go and go and go right now.

"Bet I can make you come first," says Megan, giving his ear a playful bite.

"Bet you can too," says Kris, and she laughs again and pinches his nipple and Kris bites his lip as he tries to last a little longer. Bites his lip and reaches down and fingers her clit as she rides him, rubbing up against the base of his cock as he does.

She laughs as he scrunches up his face too, and finally Kris just takes a deep breath and releases his control and the orgasm comes over him like a crashing wave, both stronger and more diffuse than he was expecting. He feels it in his _brain_.

And Megan never stops moving, even speeding up a little and grabbing Kris's hand to press it harder against her clit. She's panting hard now and not even trying to say anything, and Kris can both see and feel the moment she comes, her body tensing and her thighs trembling and her mouth falling open as she rides it out.

Megan really does have the best ideas.

A few moments later she shakes it off, swings a leg over him again and gives him another wet and lingering kiss.

Moments after that she bounces off the bed with a lot more energy than Kris had been expecting, though he probably should've been. He's known her for long enough.

"All right, I need to shower," she says, "and unless you want to join me—which you are welcome to, as long as you help me with my hair afterwards—I did make you a promise that I would let you get back to work."

"Even with the promise of getting to soap you up, I still don't want to have to deal with your hair," says Kris, untangling himself from her sheets and finding his clothes again. "Do I smell like sex?"

"Would I even be able to tell right now?" says Megan, laughing at him. "Yes, you probably do."

"Guess that's a chance I'm going to have to take," says Kris, sniffing his shirt and then putting it on anyway. "This year is going to kick my butt."

"This year is going to be amazing."

"You sure about that?"

"What's the point of believing anything else?" she says, giving him one last kiss on the cheek before heading for the bathroom, stark naked.

As he pulls on his pants, finds his socks and remembers he left his shoes downstairs, Kris thinks about that. What _is_ the point of believing anything else? Sure he's swamped with work and he has to start thinking about what he's going to do with his life and a dozen other little stresses, but that doesn't mean he can't focus on the good things and the possibility of a great future.

This year is going to be amazing.


End file.
